A WHOLE NEW LEVEL
by YukiaChiyo-sama
Summary: [YAOI! NARUxNARU.SASUxNARU.]Sasuke goes to Naruto's house to return his jacket but when he gets there he finds something that he really didnt expect. Who knew jutsu's could be used in such a way.


A/N: I have yet to find a fic that has what is going to be read in this fic so since I was bored and wanted a fic like this up... I've decided to make it and post it myself... so hope you all like it since I had a giggle fit while typing it... oh n heres the FULL title... haha

A WHOLE NEW LEVEL... of masturbation

Naruto opened the front door of his house and walked in. The door made a loud thud as it shut. Naruto continued further into the house not bothering to lock the door for he was too tired, sweaty, and had other things on his mind. Naruto just wanted to get to his room and relieve himself from the events of the day. He had been training with Sasuke since early in the evening and now the sun was barely setting. As Naruto entered his room he suddenly noticed he was missing something. He had forgotten his jacket at the training area he and Sasuke had been at. Naruto stopped in front of his bed pondering if he should just go get it. After a moment he decided to get it the next day. Naruto grunted in irritation as he cured his stupidity as he flopped down on his bed. How could he forget his jacket? Naruto huffed blushing slightly as he considered he had been in a hurry to get away from the tempting Uchiha and wasn't really thinking straight. Naruto blushed even more as he thought of the exact reason he had taken his jacket off. The evening had been very hot and training wasn't making it any more bearable. Because of this, Sasuke, for some odd reason, had decided to take off his shirt and ordered Naruto to do the same. Naruto had flatly refused to do it as seeing the already half naked Sasuke made him a little uneasy but actually have skin contact with him would drive him insane. Sasuke had glared at him and threatened to take his clothes off for him if he did not do it himself. He groaned at the thought of the position he had been in before he left.

**BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK**

_Naruto stared up at a shirtless Sasuke pinning him to the ground, straddling his hips and his face mere inches from his own. Naruto gulped his throat becoming dry as his body began to react to the way Sasuke was panting above him. Naruto began to panic not wanting Sasuke to notice his state and began to struggle, but that didn't help him any._

"_OKAY, okay... you win." Naruto shouted lying still under Sasuke._

"_Giving up, Dobe?" Sasuke asked through slowly panting breaths._

"_Yes! Now get off."_

_Sasuke smirked a slight chuckle coming from his lips as he slid off Naruto and sat next to him. Naruto sat up running his hands through his hair breathing an air of relief. Naruto glanced at Sasuke admiring him; how his body shined with sweat emphasizing all his muscles making him look even more attractive then he already was. Naruto held back a blush and looked away as he noticed Sasuke had noticed he was staring at him. He felt guilty for thinking of Sasuke in such a way. It was wrong wasn't it? Sasuke was his friend, his rival. He shouldn't be thinking that way, right?_

"_What's the matter Dobe? Do you find me that good looking that you have to stare at me?" Sasuke teased smirking._

"_Hah... you wish, Teme," Naruto lied glaring at Sasuke._

"_Really. The why **were** you staring at me?"_

"_It was nothing, Teme. It's getting late. We should get back."_

"_Hmm... you're probably right."_

"_Yeah... see you later, Teme_." Naruto said getting up and running off.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Naruto moaned as the image of Sasuke on top of him made his growing stir. How he wished Sasuke was on him now, touching him, kissing him and wanting him. Naruto's breath hitched as he imagined how it would feel. Naruto sighed rolling over onto his back and sitting on the edge of his bed. He had hoped to just get to sleep and nothing else but he guessed his body wanted otherwise. Naruto took a deep breath and performed his most used jutsu creating a clone of himself. Naruto stared up at the clone. They were the same, but Naruto could see the distinct difference. The Naruto clone whiskered cheeks were more defined and had red eyes that were glazed with lust and yearning. The Naruto clone smirked licking his lips and Naruto quickly looked down at the carpet trying to avoiding the clone's gaze. Naruto knew he should be used to it by now, but it still felt disgusting in some way. Ever since Naruto had begun to look at Sasuke more and more as something other then just a friend and rival, he began to use this method to relieve his lust so the affects on him lessened as he came accustomed to it; though, he still felt guilty. That didn't lessen in the least.

The clone licked his lips again and stepped forward, closing the space between him and Naruto. He grabbed Naruto roughly by his hair and pulled his head back to expose Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned slightly as his neck was attacked, a tongue licking at the pulse in his neck before the clone bit down. Naruto gasped grabbing onto the clones shirt at the slight pain he felt. Naruto then whimpered feeling his stomach clench in pleasure at the clones tongue apologetically lapped at the wound he had created. The clone chuckled pulling away a little his hands releasing Naruto's scalp to start stripping Naruto. The clone threw Naruto shirt to the side along with his pants leaving Naruto only in his boxers. The clone looked at Naruto smirking still, and then bent down opening Naruto's legs so he could sit in between them. Naruto looked at the clone who tugged slightly at his boxers asking a question Naruto already knew so well. Naruto closed his eyes, not having to even thinking twice he nodded his head in permission and muttered, "Please do it." The clone's smirk widened slightly as he looked up at Naruto before he leaned forward.

Sasuke leaped from tree to tree on his way to Naruto's house. As Sasuke got closer to his destination, he stopped to stare at the jacket in his hand. Naruto had forgotten his jacket after he suddenly ran off after their training session. Sasuke rolled his eyes to himself at how forgetful Naruto was. Sasuke sighed as he reached Naruto's front door, he knew it was stupid to come at when he would see Naruto the next day. He also knew Naruto would think it was strange to have Sasuke bringing him the jacket but he didn't care. For some reason when Naruto had left so abruptly, it made him a little worried and he just couldn't help but want to check on him. Sasuke raised his free hand and knocked on the door. As Sasuke waited for an answer that did not come, he decided to try knocking again before he broke the door down. On the second try, the door unexpectedly creaked open a little. Sasuke raised his eyebrow at this and walked in. Naruto was even dumb enough to forget to lock his own door, how typical.

The house was quiet and dark and there was no sign of Naruto. Sasuke looked around the house and then walking into the kitchen. No Naruto. Sasuke sighed putting the jacket on the counter before deciding to check Naruto's room. Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and toward Naruto's room which wasn't to far. Sasuke slowed his pace as he got closer to Naruto's room. He hear muffled noises coming from inside. Curious to what it was Sasuke stopped in front of the room and silently pushed the door a little more open. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight he saw. Naruto was what he supposed could be masturbating, but in a whole new level. Naruto lay on naked on his bed with an obvious clone shirtless sucking him off. As Naruto gave a loud moan, Sasuke's legs gave way and he slipped to the ground. Sasuke shivered slightly as he watched the clone down Naruto's thigh to his butt giving it a little squeeze that made Naruto groan. The clone removed his mouth from Naruto's member. The clone began to suck on his own middle finger. Once the clone decided his finger was wet enough it placed the digit against Naruto's entrance and pushed in. Naruto gasped arching his back at the intrusion moaning as the clone engulfed him once again. Sasuke gulped. The scene in front of him was making him disturbed. It wasn't like he was enjoying watching Naruto being sucked off by his own clone or anything. No of course not but for some reason he couldn't look away. Sasuke grunted as his stomach clenched a little at the sounds Naruto was making, they were so hot, so very hot. Sasuke shook his head trying to rid his mind of the thoughts he was having. He, Uchiha Sasuke, did not get turned on, especially by an idiot like Naruto. Sasuke repeated this to himself willing his body to stop reacting to the sounds and image in front of him but he was quickly brought out of his denial as he heard Naruto's hoarse lust filled voice.

"Please... n-not... enough"

"Need more?" The clone asked sitting up looking at Naruto.

"Yes... more... need more..."

Naruto clutched the sheets underneath him visually showing his frustration. The clone smirked and stood up next to the bed. Sasuke watched the clone intently as he brought his hands up and after performing a jutsu muttered lowly, "transform." Sasuke silent gasp at the sight of himself appear.

"What's the matter Dobe?"

"Sa-Sasuke."

"You want something, Dobe?"

"Want... no-need you in-inside me... now Teme"

The Sasuke's clone smirked the Uchiha's famous smirk and chuckled. Sasuke watched as the clone of himself began to unbutton his pants to reveal its own hard length.

"Well then. Who am I to deny you what you want, right Dobe?" The Sasuke clone said getting back onto the bed, "Dobe, turn around for me."

Naruto moaned at the rough demanding voice and followed the order, lifting himself up and getting on his hands and knees. Sasuke licked his lips shifting uncomfortably as he watched Naruto's ass being presented to his clone. The Sasuke clone leaned over Naruto and licked his ear. Sasuke clenched the fabric of his pants as his stomach gave a squirm. He wanted to run but his legs denied him movement. Sasuke closed his eyes but they quickly reopened at the sound of his own voice speaking.

"Do you want me to ram it inside you, Dobe? Do you want me to move inside you faster and faster?"

"God. Yes, Sasuke. Yes," Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke held his breath watching his clone as he positioned himself behind Naruto. Before ramming into Naruto, the Sasuke clone glanced at the door with a smug smirk. Sasuke let his breath go as he watched himself slide inside of Nauto. Was it him or did that clone just look at him? He couldn't possibly know he was there, right? As Naruto moaned out again Sasuke's thought slowly left and all he could do was pant. Every time the Sasuke clone would thrust into Naruto, Naruto would moan out his name. Sasuke panted even more as his clone grabbed Naruto's neglected member and began to pump it while thrusting roughly into Naruto.

"AH! F-faster, Sasuke... please, harder..." Naruto moaned coming closer and closer to the edge.

Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto screamed his name out in ecstasy, as he came and the clone moaned coming inside of Naruto. Sasuke's breath slowed and he continued to watch his clone now pulling out of Naruto. The clone cleaned Naruto off with a shirt form the floor before he tucked Naruto into bed pecking him on the forehead. Naruto smiled and then said, "Thank you, Sasuke" before he fell asleep. Sasuke moved to get up but stopped as the clone looked at the door again then said, "Hope you enjoyed the show, Teme." before disappearing. Sasuke stared wide eyed at the spot the clone had been and then realizing that his pants were wet. Sasuke sat back in shock. He had enjoyed that and had come without even noticing. What was the matter with him? Sasuke stood up; his legs feeling a little shaky and left the house not understanding what just happened to him.

* * *

A/N: hehe... well there ya go... please review and tell me what ya think... its very porn-ish I think... hahahaha... ooo Sasuke got caught... haha... n he enjoyed the show sooo much... he should know that he wants Naruto and wants him badly by now... haha... maybe he'll want to watch the show again... or not... haha... oh n if this is "unrealistic" in some way or other with the jutsu or whatever im sorry but it cant be helped... haha... well don't really have anything to say soooo... till next time...

SEE YA's!


End file.
